Good Girl Gone Bad
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Ann Slater was always the good girl. Even when her Mom abused her she still took care of her. What happens when she meets a biker who makes her want to do things she never thought she'd want to do? Rated T for language. Rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So another story has came into my head and won't leave which of course means I have to get it down so I can actually sleep at night! I hope you all enjoy this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Ann was having fun for the first time in a long time. She was actually at a bar and letting loose. This is the first time she's been to a bar in over a year. She was just relieved that she was actually able to get out of the house for once but then she immediately felt bad for it. She loved her Mom she really did but it was getting to the point to right now where she couldn't stand her mom.

Nothing in her Mom's eyes was good enough no matter what it was that she was doing. She finally got fed up with it tonight and told her Mom she was going out and that she could fend for herself for one night. She shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head. Tonight she just wanted to have fun and relax some. She needed to relax.

After ordering another shot of tequila and then downing it Ann made her way back out to the dance floor. She didn't care that she didn't have anyone to dance with. Tonight was just for her so she would do whatever in the hell she wanted. She knew that she couldn't drink too much because she had to drive herself home afterwards but still she knew she could hand a couple of shots and be alright with it.

As she was dancing she heard a commotion and saw a bunch of guys coming into the bar wearing leather cuts. She automatically knew who they were. She turned away from them and kept dancing to the song that was playing. It was one of her all time favorites from Nickelback. As she was twisting her hips she felt a pair of hands on her and she turned her head and caught sight of some guy she didn't know.

"Can you get your hands off of me please?" Ann asked. She didn't like being touched by men but especially by men she didn't know. She hasn't liked being touched by men since she was twelve years old and something had happened to her. She tried to see if she knew the man but she knew that she didn't. He was heavyset and she could tell that he was drunk.

The man smirked. "You don't want me to take my hands off of you baby. You know you like it. Otherwise you wouldn't be out here dancing like you have been for the last two hours."

Ann glared at the guy and said "Just because I'm dancing doesn't give you the right to touch me. Now get your fucking hands off of me."

The guy laughed and tightened his grip on her hips and Ann winced when she felt his fingers pressing hard into her side and she felt fear when he said "Oh baby I'm just getting started. You'll like what I do to you."

Ann had had enough and she yelled "GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME ASSHOLE."

She heard silence at that and looked around. She didn't realize until that second that the song had stopped. She tried to pull away from the guy but as soon as she even took one stepped she was being yanked back into him hard and she let out a scream.

"You're not going anywhere blondie until I say you can. You're mine until I say otherwise." The guy snarled.

Ann's head was hurting from where the guy pulled her hair but she didn't get the chance to say anything before a voice was cutting in and growling "She said to let her go. Now let her go and step the fuck away from her."

The guy laughed and turned his head to look at the new voice and so did Ann and the guy said "And just who in the hell is going to make me let go of her? She wants me even if she doesn't know it."

The guy who growled stepped forward and so did his friends and he said in a deadly voice "Let her go before you get more than you bargained for."

The man holding Ann laughed and he bent his head and bit her neck and when Ann cried in pain everything happened fast and happened at once.

The guy who was trying to get the heavyset guy to let her go stepped in and threw a punch making the heavyset guy let her go and one of the other men in the cut quickly pulled her out of the way and passed her to another before he too jumped into the fight.

Ann stood still in shock in front of the Son that was holding her. Her neck was stinging and her head was hurting. She felt like she was going to get sick but she fought it off until it subsided. She watched the fight in amazement. She couldn't take her eyes off of the skinny guy with black curly hair. As she watched him fight she realized she should be scared of him but instead for some odd reason she felt kind of safe with him.

Five minutes later the fight was over and the heavy set guy was being escorted out by two of the Sons while the skinny guy with the curly black hair came over to Ann and said "Are you alright?"

Ann nodded and said "I'll be fine but I need to get home."

The guy looked at her and said "You shouldn't be driving. I can tell that you're in pain. My name is Tig by the way."

Ann raised an eyebrow and said "I'm Ann. Thank you for that by the way. Really I'm alright to drive. I need to get home before my Mom freaks out."

Tig looked around but nodded and said "I'll make sure you get to your car safely then."

Ann laughed at that and said "Suit yourself."

Ann headed out of the bar with the guy Tig and one other guy. She was going to love seeing the shock on their faces when they saw that she didn't have a bike but a Harley instead. She walked over to the bike that was parked away from any cars and climbed on it. She laughed when she saw their mouths drop open.

"This is yours?" Tig asked.

Ann laughed and said "Yeah she's mine."

Tig whistled and said "Why don't we ever see you on it around town?"

Ann shook her head. "Because my Mom thinks a motorcycle is crazy and is all the time badgering me about driving it. Tonight I decided fuck it and I was going to ride it anyways."

Tig nodded and said "Well Ann maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Ann smiled a little and said "Yeah maybe you will. Thank you again Tig and Mr. I don't have a name."

The guy laughed a little at that and said in a raspy voice "I'm Happy."

Ann chuckled and said "I'm sure you are. Well have a nice night and I hope I didn't ruin your evening."

With that Ann started her bike and roared out of the parking lot. All the way home she had a smile on her face. She wondered if she would ever see the man named Tig again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have several chapters already on this story so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Ann found herself on her bike three days later. She decided after the fight and where her Mom had actually pulled a knife out and threw it at her catching her in the shoulder that she needed to get out of there. She loved her Mom but she couldn't handle her anymore. As she was driving around her bike started acting up and her shoulder was killing her. She decided to take her bike to a automotive shop to see if they could find out what was wrong with it. She didn't want it to get worse because this was her one outlet where she could just let all of her problems fly away with the wind so that she could think clearly.

She saw the Teller-Morrow Automotive sign and decided to see if they could look at her bike. If she would have thought about it she would have known that this is where the Sons were based at. As she pulled into the parking lot her bike died. At least she wouldn't have to push it far. She wasn't sure how her shoulder would take pushing it now.

She got off the bike and pushed it the rest of the way into the parking lot. By the time she stop pushing the bike she could feel that her shoulder was bleeding again and her shoulder was on fire. It was taking everything she had not to scream or cry from the pain. If she would have looked up she would have seen Tig looking at her.

She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked towards the office. The pain was getting to the point that it was making her feel like she was going to pass out.

"Hey Ann you lost?" Tig finally asked. He was surprised that she hadn't looked up while she was walking so he decided to make his presence known.

Ann looked up and saw Tig but before she could say anything the world started turning and the ground was coming up to meet her.

Tig's eyes widened in shock as he watched Ann fall to the ground and he hollered "Gemma I need you out here."

Tig ran over to where Ann was laying on the ground. When he put his hand on her shoulder he felt something sticky and when he pulled it back he saw the blood and he swore loudly. He looked up when he heard a gasp and saw Gemma standing behind him.

"Shit what happened to her? Who is she?" Gemma asked.

Tig shook his head. "Her name is Ann and she's the one that Happy, Jax, Clay and I helped at the bar the other night. I don't know what happened to her but we need Chibs. Her shoulder is bleeding."

Gemma looked down and saw the blood pouring out of the woman's shoulder and nodded and ran towards the club house leaving Tig to pick Ann up and carry her inside.

Tig let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding when Ann's eyes started fluttering while he was carrying her inside the club house. He wanted to know who had hurt her but knew he was going to have to wait until she got checked out before questioning her. He also wanted to know why she was pushing her bike instead of riding it.

Ann felt dizzy and lightheaded and her head hurt as she opened up her eyes again and when she saw Tig carrying her she said "What happened?"

Tig looked down at Ann and said "You fainted or something and fell to the ground."

Ann closed her eyes again and went to shrug her shoulders and when she did she cried out in pain and said "Damn it that hurts!"

Tig frowned and said "After Chibs checks you over I want to know what happened to you."

Ann swallowed but gave a slight nod. She wasn't liking the fact that she was going to have to admit about her Mother being abusive or somewhat crazy. She bit down on her lip as she felt Tig placing her on something soft because pain flared in her shoulder.

Chibs who was told about some woman bleeding by Gemma walked over and knelt in front of the woman and said "Hi Love I'm Chibs. I'm just going to check your shoulder out okay?"

Ann opened up her eyes and said "That's fine."

She closed her eyes again and bit down on her tongue when she felt Chibs moving her shirt off of her shoulder. She knew the exact second they could all see the wound because the Sons gasped and so did Gemma. She ended up crying out in pain when Chibs touched the knife wound and she couldn't hold it back. She felt a hand on her leg and opened her eyes up to find Tig looking at her in concern. She tried to smile at him but she couldn't.

After looking at the wound Chibs said "You're going to need stitches Love. Would you rather me do them or do you want to go to the hospital?"

Ann shook her head and said "If you don't mind I'd rather you do them please. The hospital would ask too many questions and possibly involve the police."

Chibs nodded and said "Alright Love I'll stitch you up. It will hurt so find something to hold on to and scream if you need too."

Chibs got into the first aid kit and got out the needle and sutures and after threading the needle he set to work. He winced in pain because Ann screamed loudly and it hurt his ears.

Clay who hadn't been out in the main club house came running out when he heard the scream and when he saw Ann he said "She's the one from the bar a couple nights ago. What happened to her?"

Tig looked up from where he was trying to soothe Ann and said "I don't know what happened to her. I saw her pushing in her bike and then she was walking towards the office and after I said something to her she looked up at me but didn't get to say anything before she passed out. When I bent down to check on her I put my hand on her shoulder and it came away bloody."

Clay nodded and came over to stand behind Ann. He may not know her but what he saw at the bar intrigued him. He wanted to know who had hurt her and if he found out that it was the man from the bar he would make sure that they all paid him a visit.

Ann whimpered and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scream and I really didn't mean to bug you all."

Clay was shocked at this. Why did the girl think she was bugging them?

"You're not bugging us Sweetheart. Let us get you patched up and then we'll talk." Clay said. He wanted to find more out about this girl. For some reason he was feeling protective of her and he wasn't sure why. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't put his finger on why.

Ann nodded but didn't say anything and Chibs said "Alright Love you're all sewed up. I'm going to get you something for the pain. Would you like a beer or something too?"

Ann thought about it for a moment and said "If you have any tequila that'd be nice. I need to fortify myself before I return home."

Chibs nodded and got up to go get the lassie a shot of tequila and some pain meds. He wondered if anyone else has picked up on how much she looks like Clay yet. He shook his head and thought to himself he wouldn't bring that up anytime soon. With a shot of tequila and pain meds in hand he went back over to Ann and gave them to her and then watched in amusement how she put the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with the tequila shot.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig waited a few minutes after Ann swallowed the pills and then said "Do you want to tell me why you were pushing your bike instead of riding it? Also who stabbed you? I know that, that was a knife wound."

Ann turned her head towards Tig and sighed. "I was riding my bike but as I pulled it into the parking lot it died on me. I was bringing it here because it was acting up and I was hoping one of you could look at it for me."

Tig looked at Clay who nodded and said "Juice go get her bike and put it in one of the stalls and look at it."

Juice nodded and left and Tig turned back towards Ann and said "So who stabbed you?"

Ann knew this was the part she wasn't going to like talking about but she also knew that they wouldn't quit asking until she has divulged the truth. "I wasn't exactly stabbed."

Clay looked down at Ann and said "What do you mean you wasn't exactly stabbed? The wound Chibs just stitched up was from a knife."

Ann nodded and averted her eyes. "I mean that nobody came at me with a knife to cut or stab me. The knife was thrown at me and it lodged in my shoulder and I pulled it out."

Tig jumped to his feet and growled "Who threw a fucking knife at you?"

Ann took in a deep breath and then whispered "My mother threw the knife at me."

Gemma, Tig, Jax, Clay, and Chibs all gasped and Jax said "Can you repeat that louder please Sweetheart?"

Ann took in another deep breath and said loudly "My Mother threw the knife at me."

Gemma swore and sat down gently beside Ann and pulled her over to her and said "Oh Sweetie I'm so sorry. No Mother should ever throw something like that at their child."

Ann laughed bitterly and said "Maybe you should tell her that. This isn't the first time she has thrown a knife at me or something else and it isn't going to be the last time. I'm use to it by now. It's my fault. I shouldn't have made her mad."

Clay and Tig both shook their heads and Tig said "How did you make her mad?"

Ann swallowed and said "I didn't cook the chicken the way she wanted it."

Tig swore and then knelt down in front of Ann again "You're not going back home tonight. Your Mom shouldn't have thrown a knife at you because of something like that. Hell she shouldn't throw a knife at you for any reason. You're staying here tonight."

Ann shook her head. "I can't stay here. If I do when I go home tomorrow it's just going to be so much worse. I can't go through it again. I'm too drained from everything the last couple of days. It's all my fault she is like this."

Gemma shook her head. "Darlin it isn't your fault that she is like this. What makes you say that?"

Ann looked around and said "I look too much like my Dad. She blames me on him not keeping her around. She said I ruined her figure and that is why he tossed her aside."

Gemma's eyes flashed like fire and said "Who is your Mom Sweetie?"

Ann had her eyes closed as she said "Karen Ross."

If she would have had her eyes opened she would have seen Gemma's eyes grow wide and flick to her husband. She would have seen Clay pale a little as he really looked at Ann. She would have seen the shock on Tig's face as well. But she kept her eyes shut because she was physically and emotionally drained. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Clay was stunned speechless. He had thought that Karen had left Charming, California. He couldn't believe that she was in Charming and he didn't know it. He looked at the girl on the couch and realized that she looked like him. His mouth dropped open when he placed the fact that he was her father.

Gemma looked from Ann to Clay and saw the resemblance of to two of them. She couldn't believe that Karen who use to be one of her best friends had kept Clay's daughter from him. She knew then that there was no way she was letting Ann go back to her Mom's at least not today.

"Baby Girl you'll stay here for the rest of today and tomorrow. I know your Mom so I will deal with her. What you need right now is to sleep." Gemma said.

Ann opened up her eyes and closed them again as she felt herself drifting off and mumbled "Okay."

Tig watched Ann's head fall to the side and realized that she had fallen asleep that quickly. "I'll take her to my room and then when I come back out I think we all need to talk."

Clay nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the woman he now knew to be his daughter. He watched how Tig gently picked her up and thought about how protective Tig had become of her since he met her three nights ago. He knew then that his daughter and Tig would probably end up together. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but yet he knew that Tig would always protect her and never let anyone hurt her.

Tig carried Ann back to his dorm room and after opening up the door he gently placed her on his bed. He took her boots off and then put her under the covers. He stood there looking down at her for a few minutes before finally moving. He didn't understand how he could be so protective of her when he had just met her. He knew that he would have to think about that. He wasn't use to feeling protective of women unless they were Gemma.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm glad you all like this story! Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Tig finally made it back out to the main room of the club house and the first thing out of his mouth is "How in the fuck could Karen do that to her own daughter? Hell Ann can't be more than twenty four years old."

Clay nodded and said "I can't believe that bitch kept my daughter from me. How in the hell is it that she has changed so much to what she use to be?"

Gemma shook her head. "Don't blame yourself baby. Karen changed a lot and that was before you even broke up with her. I think I'm going to go pay a visit to my childhood friend."

Clay nodded and said "I'd come with you but if I see her I'm liable to hit her right now. How in the hell could she hurt her own daughter?"

Gemma shook her head. "No baby you're right you need to stay here in case Ann wakes up. Keep an eye on our girl baby. I'll be back."

Clay nodded and watched his wife walk out of the club house. He knew that more than likely Gemma would end up kicking Karen's ass but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't help but think that Karen needed her ass kicked for what she has done to their daughter. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to make Ann realize that it isn't her fault why her so called Mom is the way she is.

Clay turned his head and looked Tig in the eye and said "I don't care if you're my brother or not. You hurt my daughter and I will kill you."

Tig looked Clay in the eyes and said "I don't know what it is about Ann but something is drawing me to her. She isn't just some pussy. I liked her the first second I saw her in that bar. I ain't gonna hurt her man but I will kill anybody else who does."

Clay nodded and said "I can't believe Karen told her I dumped her because he was getting fat. I never even knew she was pregnant. If I had I would have taken my daughter from her. I dumped Karen because she started getting into the hard drugs and was becoming so different from the woman I thought I was in love with."

Tig nodded. "We'll set Ann straight brother. She isn't going to hate you."

Clay sighed. "I wish I knew that for a fact."

Tig went over to the bar and pulled out two beers and handed one to Clay as he thought about what to say. "I honestly don't think she has it in her to hate you Clay. If she had it in her to hate anyone she would hate her Mom and would have already moved out of the house where she lives with Karen."

Clay thought about that for a minute and then nodded. "You're right she would have. I just wish that I would have known about her. She seems like she has a good head on her shoulders and I may not know her well or know much of anything about her but I'm proud of her. I wonder if she takes anything after me."

Tig laughed at that. "Oh she does brother. She looks just like you except female. She also has picked up on your love of riding a motorcycle. Have you seen her bike yet?"

Clay shook his head. "No I haven't. I'll have to look it over and see what needs to be fixed or repaired on it. If my daughter is going to ride a bike she is going to ride one that looks nice and runs good. I don't want her breaking down on some back road."

Tig nodded. "I was already thinking that brother. Let's go out and take a look at her bike."

Clay nodded and finished his beer off and followed Tig out into the garage. When he saw Ann's bike he smiled. It was almost exactly like the one he had when he was with Karen all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Gemma pulled up where she knew Karen would be living at and shut her car off. She was livid at what Karen has done not only to her own daughter but to Clay. How in the hell could she keep Ann away from Clay all these years. She didn't know the answer to that question but she was damn sure going to find out and find out now.

She got out of her car and stormed up to Karen's front door and pound on the door with her opened hand. She didn't care if she disturbed anybody around Karen's house or not. She was going to keep slamming her hand on the door until Karen showed her fucking face. She knew she should calm down but she was pissed about how her one time best friend treated the daughter that she had.

As soon as the front door opened Gemma pushed her way past a shocked Karen and into her house and then turned around and faced Karen and snarled "How fucking dare you?"

Karen shut the door and turned to face Gemma and said "Nice to see you too Gem. And how fucking dare I what?"

Gemma stepped forward and pushed Karen and said "How dare you not tell Clay about his daughter? How dare you throw a knife at your own daughter? Who in the fuck have you become?"

Karen paled at Gemma's words and whispered "How do you know about Ann?"

Gemma smirked. "I know about Ann because she brought her bike to the shop today but ended up passing out. It turns out Tig knows her somewhat. We saw that she was bleeding and had her tell us everything. What in the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Karen glared at Gemma and said "You can stay out of mine and my daughter's life. What I do to Ann is none of your business. I don't want to hear what you have to fucking say! You can get out of my house and get out NOW!"

Gemma slapped Karen across the face. "No that is where you are wrong. When you hurt my step daughter it becomes my business. Clay knows that Ann is his daughter. Do you really think he is going to allow her to come back here to you when all you do is abuse her? Why do you abuse her Ann? You know perfectly fucking well that you lost Clay because you turned to the hard shit. He gave you the option to stay with him and stop the drugs or be without him and do the drugs. You chose drugs over a man that you said you were in love with! Did you do drugs the entire time you were pregnant?"

Karen stepped forward and as she raised her hand and tried to slap Gemma, Gemma caught her hand and said "If you think you're woman enough to hit me then do it. But remember there will be consequences to pay."

Karen glared at Gemma and said "My daughter is my business not yours. You tell the little slut to get back here or I will make it ten times worse for her when she does return."

Gemma shook her head. "She won't be coming back. With a mom like you why in the hell would she need any enemies? My God what in the hell has happened to you?"

Karen laughed. "She looks so much like Clay that it hurts to look at her every day. I make her life hell because she is a good girl and I know she won't leave me. I make her pay every day because of Clay leaving me. I like making her pay and she will continue to pay for what Clay has done to me."

Gemma backed Karen up against the front door and growled "I'm keeping Ann with me. If I find you within five feet of her I will hurt you. You're not a woman Karen. Hell I can smell the alcohol on your breath and I can tell by your eyes that you're hopped up on something. Get some help and then maybe you can see your daughter again. If I even hear of you saying her name I will come back here and make you pay. Do you understand me?"

Karen paled a little but said "She won't stay with you. She knows what will happen if she doesn't come home tonight."

Gemma shook her head and pulled Karen away from the door before shoving her and then opening the door and she turned back towards Karen and said "Remember what I said Karen. You know I'll do it if you fuck with what is mine. And as of now Ann is mine no matter how old she is."

With that Gemma walked out of Karen's house and slammed the door. She knew that Ann would need some clothes so she went to one of the few stores that Charming had and picked some up. There was no way in hell she was letting the woman that she knew was her step daughter now go back to that house.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will be short but I wanted one to show how Clay felt about learning he had a daughter after all this time… Sorry I haven't updated before now but I've been dealing with some stuff…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

Clay sat at the bar with a beer in his hand and let his mind go. He couldn't believe that Karen had kept his daughter from him. He frowned as he thought about the life his daughter must have had up until now. He knew that there was not a chance in hell he was going to let his daughter his very own baby girl go back to her bitch of a mother. He never wanted to see her hurt again.

He took a sip of his beer as he felt the anger rushing towards him wanting to take over. When he thought about the bruises he saw on her and the wound from where Karen had thrown the knife and hurt Ann he felt like he wanted to break something. He couldn't understand how a mother could do that to a child. He really couldn't understand how Karen could do that. He remembered how Karen use to be so nice and sweet. Now he knew better but he still wouldn't change his past because if he did then he would not have the daughter he did now.

He smiled as he thought about how Ann did look like him in a lot of ways. He laughed as he thought about how she did take after him. After all her Mother never could stand motorcycles even if she was riding behind him. But yet his daughter had a motorcycle. With that thought in his head he quickly finished his beer and went to look at his daughter's bike. He wanted to make sure that it was good enough for her. No daughter of his was going to ride a bike that could get her hurt. So he would personally check it over and make any adjustments that needed to be made.

His heart swelled with pride when he saw the bike. It reminded him of the bike he had when he was with Karen. He may hate Karen but he would and already did love his daughter. He would make sure that nobody would ever hurt her again. As he was looking the bike over he remembered the first time he saw her at that bar and how that guy wouldn't leave her alone. He vowed then that no matter where she went she would be followed by one of the guys. He didn't want to lose the daughter he just found.

He worked on her bike for a couple hours and thought about her. He wondered if she would listen to his side of the story when it came to her Mother. He wondered if she would let him into her life. He wanted to make up for all the years he has missed with her. His heart was already filling with love for the woman she was. Now all he had to do was find out everything about her. He wanted to know everything about her and not for the club but for himself. He needed to know that Karen hasn't always beat on his little girl. He wanted and needed to know what she liked when she was younger. As he thought about that he smiled. He couldn't wait to talk to her and find out about her.

Cassie(LacytheDemonicDuck) here. Betaing this chapter for Crys. Some deep thoughts Clay is having Crys. I love it. Kay peoples, Crys has been going through some stuff. That's why updating took so long. No complaining from any of you. Just a fair warning, I, along with several other people, are massively overprotective of her. So play nice. Ah and reviewer going by Me; tone the creepiness down please. You're freaking us out. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this story! But as a surprise I'm updating it! The updates may only come once a week or twice a week just depending on how I feel... I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I was going through a lot of stuff and I'm trying to get things back to normal for me... Or as normal as they can be right now... Oh and one more thing this chapter will probably be short because I'm trying to get back into the swing of this story and I wanted to show Gemma's thoughts... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA...

Gemma was seething as she drove away from Karen's house. She couldn't believe that Karen had changed so much over the years then again if she really thought about it she could. What she couldn't believe mostly was the way that Karen treated her own daughter. She didn't understand how any woman could treat their child that way.

She stopped at a couple different stories and bought some clothes for Ann. She knew that Ann was going to need more than what she just bought but she figured that her and Ann could go shopping for them together later on. She smiled as she thought about the woman she had met earlier. She didn't have a doubt in her mind that her and Ann would become close.

After putting everything in her car she got back in and drove towards T-M. She was still seething over the conversation that she had with Karen. She knew that Karen would try to get Ann to come back but she also knew that there was no way in hell she was letting her step daughter go back there. She smiled as she thought about how she was already considering Ann more of a daughter than a step daughter. She also knew that Ann and Jax would get on really well and that was also a plus.

She smiled again as she thought about how good of a father Clay was going to make. She knew that he would do everything and anything in his power to make sure that Ann stayed safe even if that meant keeping her away from Karen. She was happy about the fact that she finally had a daughter even if the daughter wasn't her blood it was Clay's. She couldn't wait to get to know Ann. She just hoped that Karen would leave it alone because if she didn't she knew that everything would and could get messy and she didn't want Ann to be put through anymore than she already was going through.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews... Sorry I haven't updated in a month... Okay one more short chapter and then on to longer ones again... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA...

Gemma walked into the club house with the shopping bags and set them down once she came to a stop at the bar and she looked at her husband. "How are you doing baby?"

Clay turned his head towards Gemma and gave her a slight grin. "I don't know yet how I'm doing baby. I mean I just found out that I have a grown daughter. Not only do I have a grown daughter but I have a grown daughter who regulary gets abused by her Mother. How could Karen do that to our daughter? Hell how could any woman do that to their daughter?"

Gemma sighed and looked at her husband. She knew that he was going to take it hard but she hadn't thought that he would take it this hard. She took three steps and was at his side and she slipped her arms around his neck and looked him in his eyes. She saw all the anger, pain, and the hatred in his eyes and she couldn't blame it. As she looked close she also saw love in his eyes and she smiled because she knew that Clay was already starting to love his daughter.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out. "You listen to me baby and you listen well. You can't blame yourself for what Karen has done. All the shit she put Ann through is on her and it is in no way, shape or form on you. All you can do, hell all we both can do is be there for Ann now. I went and saw Karen and she actually disgusted me. I informed her that Ann wouldn't be coming back to her house. I have a feeling though no matter what I said to Karen that it didn't get through and she will probably end up showing up here one day soon. But baby you're a wonderful man and you're a wonderful Dad to Jax so I have no doubt and I mean it that you're going to be a wonderful Dad to Ann as well. Do you know Ann? No, yo don't baby but that doesn't make you a bad person. It isn't your fault that you don't know your daughter. It isn't your fault that Karen kept her from you. All you can do now is be there for Ann because face it baby she's going to need you."

Clay nodded and sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Thank you baby. I know that I'm not to blame for what Karen has done or what Karen has put Ann through in my heart but my head is telling me something totally different. How could I have not known that Karen kept my own daughter from me? I mean I saw Ann around a couple of times in town and at one point even thought she looked familiar but I never once thought that she could be my daughter? How could I have not known that she was my daughter?"

Gemma shook her head and said "Baby you can't think like that. What you have to focus on now is that you know she is your daughter. What you have to focus on now is how you are going to get her to agree to not go back to Karen's. Baby I really think that if she goes back to Karen's that Karen will end up doing something far worse than just throwing a knife at Ann or throwing hateful words at Ann. I think Karen is back on drugs again and you and I both know that her being on drugs is not going to help this situation out in any way, shape or form."

Clay groaned and banged a fist down onto the bar. "God, when in the hell is that stupid bitch going to learn that drugs is not the answer. I may not be the great man on this God green Earth and I do some bad shit but at least I don't use hard drugs and that I'm in my right mind. Jesus Christ how in the hell could she not have learned that by now with as old as she is? How in the hell could she do that to our daughter and to herself? I will never fucking understand."

Gemma rubbed her hand up and down Clay's back hoping to calm him. She knew that if he kept thinking about everything that he would just get angrier and probably yell. She also knew that if he started yelling that even though the dorm rooms were a bit away that he could possibly end up waking Ann up if she was asleep. "Baby you need to calm down. I know that you're pissed and so am I but for right now you need to calm down. I know that you probably want to yell and punch some things but you need to remember that Ann is in the dorm rooms and sleeping. She probably hasn't slept much lately if the bags under her eyes are anything to go by. Your daughter needs all the sleep that she can get especially after what happened earlier."

Clay took in a deep breath and let it out and then took in another deep breath and let it out until he finally felt himself calming down. "Okay I'm calmed down baby but I can tell you this much if Karen has the nerve to show her face around her she better be ready to deal with the consequences. And before you think it or say it I'm not talking about me hitting her because I wouldn't no matter how much I may want to. I'm talking about that she will feel my wrath with the words that I say to her. I have so much that I need to learn about my daughter. I just hope that she will let me learn. I still have to find out a way to tell her that I'm her father."

Gemma smiled at Clay and kissed his lips. "Baby you will find a way to tell her that you are her Dad I have no doubt. I am also pretty sure that Ann will want you to learn about her. You may have lost years of her life baby but now that you know you have a daughter you can make it up to her and I know that you will. I love you Baby."

Clay turned in his seat so that he was fully facing Gemma and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Baby and I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gemma chuckled and shook her head. "Well baby you'll never have to find out. I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but here is an update... This chapter is going to be short... It's going to be Ann's thoughts... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ann slowly made her way back to the room she had come out of. She couldn't believe everything that she had just heard. Then again actually she could when she thought about some of the things her Mother had told her in her drunken stupors. She also realized that Clay was indeed her Dad when she pictured what he looked like in her mind from her first meeting and earlier today. She could see the resemblance between him and her.

She couldn't believe that her Mom had made her life hell for something that wasn't her fault. Then again she should have known that everything her Mom told her was a lie because of how Mom treated her. She couldn't believe that everything she had thought she knew about her Dad was a lie. She was glad that she knew that she wasn't the reason her Dad was alone.

She laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes on a sigh. She wasn't sure what she should do now or even if she should do anything. She had always wanted to meet her Dad and now that she knew she already had met him even though she hadn't known he was her Dad she wasn't sure if she should ask him the questions she had always wanted to ask him.

She had no doubt that her Dad wouldn't let her leave to go back to her Mom's. Hell she already knew that he wouldn't have let her go even before she found out that he was her father. She could tell that when he had learned earlier about what her Mom did that he wasn't going to let her go back into that situation. But she also knew how her Mother operated and she didn't want to bring any problems to her Dad or to the MC.

As she laid there thinking she came to the conclusion that she did want to stay here. She wanted the chance to get to know her Dad. She wanted the chance to see what it meant to be part of a real family. She wanted the chance to know what it felt like to be cared about. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved and protected from everything and anything and everyone and anyone who could possibly hurt her. With that thought in her head she made her mind up and stood back up and made her way out of the room she was in and back to the main area so that she could finally meet her Dad for the first time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: *grins* I finally found the notebook this story was in... I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story... On the plus side at least you guys are finally getting an update... LOL... Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ann cleared her throat when she saw that Gemma and Clay were still wrapped in each others arms. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you two but it seems to me like we have a lot to talk about. I was coming out to see if I could get something to drink as my throat was dry and heard the two of you talking."

Clay's eyes widened slightly but he nodded. "Come on over here, Baby Girl. I was going to talk to you when you woke up anyways. I'm sorry that you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you myself."

Ann shook her head and smiled slightly as she walked over and sat on the bar stool next to Clay. "It is alright. I actually think it is better that I found out that way instead of you just coming right out and telling me because I probably wouldn't have believed you. My life with my Mother has been hell since I was old enough to walk and old enough to understand what she was saying. Finding out that you didn't even know she was pregnant explains a lot of things that never made sense to me. I never really understood why she was the way she was even though I knew that she was using drugs. I have done my best to be a daughter she could be proud of but nothing I did was ever good enough. Any time I even asked about my dad I would get knocked around by her. She didn't like me asking her any questions. She really started beating me after an incident when I was twelve and blamed me for what happened."

Clay didn't like the sound of that and frowned. "What happened when you were twelve, Ann?"

Ann took in a deep breath and let it out. "My Mother was dating a Son where we lived which was in Tacoma at the time and he raped me. She blamed me for it and said I had been asking for it because I wore shorts and a t-shirt. She said I deserved what he did to me and that if I ever told anyone what he did that she would let him kill me and that she would be more than happy to help him. Since then I can barely stand to be around men I don't know and I really don't feel comfortable around men who are in the Sons of Anarchy. When you, Tig, Happy, and that other guy stepped in at the bar I actually felt safe for the first around someone who wears your kutte."

Clay's eyes widened in shock and then they grew cold as he looked at Gemma. "Go and get the boys, Baby, and tell them we have Church in ten minutes. I want every single one of them sitting in including Happy and the Prospect."

Gemma nodded and kissed Clay on the cheek before she kissed Ann on the cheek also. "It will be alright, Baby Girl. We will deal with this and you will be safe. Your Father will make sure that the man who hurt you pays for what he did to you and that your Mother knows the consequences of her actions."

Ann nodded and watched as Gemma left before she turned her head to look back at Clay. "I just wanted you to know why I may be figidy around your men. It isn't them personally but it is the kutte that they are wearing. I'm twenty four years old and I freak out when a man touches me without warning me. I freak out when I hear loud noises because normally it meant that I was going to get the hell beat out of me by Mom. I'm just now starting to realize that no matter how much I love her that what she does to me is wrong and that it needs to stop. After I heard you and Gemma talking I went back into the room I had been in and laid down so that I could think. I have decided that I would like to stay here with you if that is alright. I want to get to know you and I want to finally be able to say that I know what it feels like to have a parent that loves me and who will protect me if the need should arise. I want to finally have a family that I count on to be there for me should I need them to be. Does that make sense to you?"

Clay nodded and gently pulled Ann into his arms. When he felt her start to cry he tightened his hold slightly. "I promise to you, Baby Girl, that you will know what it is to have a family that loves you. I promise that I will keep you safe even if it means having to make sure your so called Mother knows that if she is to come near you again it will mean the end of her life. Nobody is even gonna hurt you again, Sweetheart. There is no way in hell that what happened to you when you were twelve is gonna go unpunished. I will have the man's kutte and I will have his life for what he did to you. He knew the second he put that kutte on that we do NOT hurt women, children, or innocents but he did all three when he did what he did to you. When we go into Church I am going to take you in with me and you will tell the boys what you told Gemma and I and then us boys will deal with it. Can you do that for me, Baby Girl?"

Ann nodded and said "I can do it. I thought many of times that I could kill him because he still comes around Mom when he is in town. He still looks at me and it makes me feel uncomfortable and unsafe. I want to feel safe for once."

Clay sighed and kissed Ann on the head as he heard the others walking into the clubhouse. "You will feel safe, Baby Girl. I'll make sure of it and so will the others. Do I need to have them take their kuttes off so that you feel safe while talking to them all?"

Ann shook her head. "I'll be alright as long as you, Tig, Happy, and the blonde haired guy are nearby. Like I said I felt safe for the first time with someone in a Sons kutte when you four helped me out at the bar the other night."

Clay nodded. Then I'll have Happy, Tig, and Jax stay near you while we are in Church. Okay?"

Ann smiled slightly as she pulled back and wiped at her eyes. "I think that I am going to like having you as a dad, Clay. I really do feel safe with you."

Clay chuckled. "I'm gonna like having you as a daughter, Ann, and so will Gemma. I am pretty damn sure that Jax will like having you as a sister. Don't be surprised if he goes a bit overboard in being protective of you. Us Morrow's and Teller's are very protective of our women and since you are my daughter you are our girl."

Ann chuckled slightly at that. "I don't see a problem with that at all."

Clay nodded and stood up and then wrapped his arm around Ann's waist as he looked around and saw Happy, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Opie, Juice, and Half Sack. "Alright boys we are going into the Chapel and we are going to take Ann and Gemma in with us. I have one request and that is that Tig, Happy, and Jax stay close to Ann while we are in there. Once you hear why I called Church I am sure you three will understand why I requested that you keep close to her."

Jax, Tig, and Happy all nodded but it was Jax who said "Come on, Sweetheart, you can sit on my lap."

Ann blushed and chuckled but grabbed onto Jax's hand and let him lead her into the chapel. She made herself comfortable on Jax's lap once he sat down and then smiled when she saw Tig and Happy standing behind the chair her and Jax were sitting in. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes to get some much needed perspective on what she was about to do. She had no doubt that all of these men were going to kill the Son who abused her and she found herself not really caring if they did because it meant that he couldn't hurt her or anyone else ever again. When she felt two gently squeezes on her arms she opened her eyes and saw that both Tig and Happy were looking at her in concern. She smiled slightly at them and waved her fingers at them. "I'm alright. Just getting my thoughts in order for what Clay wants me to do."

Tig nodded. "The main thing you have to remember, Doll, is that you're not alone. Your Father isn't gonna let anything happen to you and Jax here will keep you under lock and key if he can."

Jax raised an eyebrow and asked "Her Father? And why am I gonna keep her under lock and key?"

Tig chuckled and shook his head but before he could say anything Clay banged the gavel and said "First off for those of you who don't know the girl on Jax's lap is Ann Slater my daughter. I just found out that she is my daughter today. For those of you who were here twenty five years ago Ann's mother is Karen Ross Slater."

At that Bobby leaned forward and looked closely at Ann who burrowed back into Jax as she started shaking. When he noticed that she was shaking he held his hands up and shook his head. "It's alright, Sweetheart, I'm not going to do anything to you. I was just seeing if you looked more like your Mother or your Father. I will have to say that you look more like Clay then your Mom."

Clay nodded and said proudly "That she does. We have a serious issue that needs to be dealt with. I want everyone but Jax, Tig, Happy, and myself to keep to their seats while Ann talks. I will NOT have her being scared of any of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Piney, Opie, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, and Half Sack all nodded but it was Opie who asked "What is going on?"

Clay sighed and looked at Ann. "Are you ready to talk, Baby Girl?"

Ann nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out. She kept her head on Jax's shoulder and she kept her eyes closed. "My Mother and I lived in Tacoma when I was twelve and she got involved with a Son. Not even six months after they started dating the guy came into my bedroom while I was asleep and started touching me. I woke up and screamed but my Mom didn't come to my rescue. He raped me that night for the first time and kept it up for three weeks straight. My mom blamed me for it and said that I asked for it and that if I ever told anyone she would let the guy kill me and that she would help him. Since then I have had a problem with any boy or man touching me and any time I would see a man in a Sons kutte I would quickly go the other way. The first time I ever felt safe in the presence of a man wearing a Sons kutte was a couple nights ago when Tig, Happy, Clay, and Jax stepped in when a man wouldn't take no for an answer."

After Ann finished talking the first person who said anything was surprising Juice as he hissed "Which Son hurt you?"

Ann started to shake but when she opened her mouth to respond Jax cut in with and said "Come on, little Sis, you need to calm down. You can tell us who it is in a minute. Right now I want you to breathe in and out so that you can calm down. None of us is going to allow anyone to hurt you ever again. We will make sure that the bastard who hurt you pays."

Ann nodded and started taking in breaths and letting them out. After taking about fourteen breaths in and letting them out she was finally calm enough to respond to Juice's question. She took in one final breath and let it out and then finally blurted "His name is Gunn."

Happy swore and walked around Jax's chair and pulled Ann out of Jax's lap and into his arms. "We'll deal with him, Baby Girl. You are to stay within mine, Jax's, Clay's, and Tig's line of sight at all times."

Ann nodded and laid her head on Happy's shoulder as she yawned. "Sorry, I'm still a bit tired and the pain is coming back."

Happy nodded and then sat down in the chair Jax vacated and rearranged Ann on his lap so that she would be comfortable. "Go to sleep, Honey, and us boys will talk this out."

Ann nodded and let her eyes close again. She fell asleep to the sound of Happy's heart beating in her ear. She was asleep so fast that she didn't even hear the men starting to talk about what they can and will do to Gunn.

* * *

A/N 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
